


Love at first sight ~peraltiago one shots~

by Starcourt85



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine, Peraltiago - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jamy, amy santiago - Freeform, b99 - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcourt85/pseuds/Starcourt85
Summary: A book of peraltiago one shots! One shots of my favourite couple in Brooklyn nine nine!Feel free to send requests💫Published on Wattpad under the same title.
Relationships: peraltiago - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Safe house

Jake Peralta. Jake Peralta was all Amy could think about the last few weeks. She couldn't understand why but ever since the stake out she felt different towards him. That night they seemed to have connected in a way they never had before; she saw a different side to him. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him! She couldn't have a crush on him right? I mean there polar opposites!  
The precinct seemed emptier then useral, Jake wasn't there. I mean yeah Jakes always late but Amy began to become worried. What if there was something wrong? She need to see him. Wait maybe she did like like Jake?   
"Santiago please report to my office." Captain shouted in monotone. Amy did as he said and waked to his office, she was so worried something had happened to Jake and she had a right to be worried.  
Amy walked into his office to be greeted with a bloody and bruised Jake, it was more then clear he had been beaten up but why?  
"Oh my god Jake are you ok?" Amy said tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't bare to see Jake in pain.  
"I'm fine thanks Ames, just a couple of thugs." It took Amy about 10 minutes to figure out what had happened; he was mugged but not by any mugger, one who would come back for revenge!   
"Jake you can't carry on working! There looking for you, please go to the Safe house! I'll come with you, I need you safe." Amy spoke rather loudly causing a few uniformed officers to look at them.   
"Ugh fine! But I'm only doing this to make you happy ok? And when were there im still working and were watching a lot of die hard." Jake says a lot quieter then Amy did.   
"Ok, right I'm not risking you being alone so I'm coming to yours to pack then you can come to mine." Reluctantly Jake agreed and 5 hours later they were in a small safe house in central Florida.   
Jake didn't know why but it felt normal to be living with Amy, it felt like it was just right!   
2 days in   
"Can we please watch something else?" Amy begs trying to change the channel, for the past 2 days she had watched die hard non stop! I mean she was actually warming to it!  
"Of course, I'm going to go cook dinner." What? Jake turned of die hard AND he's making dinner! She thought  
"Um thanks!"  
Later Jake serves a classic Jake style pizza (gas station style) and Amy didn't mind how unhealthy it was because it was made by Jake.   
"Jake good news the squad found the thugs so we can go home." Amy tries her best to act excited but she wanpsnt, she didn't want to go back to living without Jake.   
"Yay!" Jake responded also secretly disappointed.  
"Ok Ames I have to tell you this and i really think this is the only time I can! Every time I look at you my legs turn to jelly, you are they most beautiful person on this planet! I never thought I'd meet someone like you yet I did and I totally get it you don't like me but can we please still be friends? I know I shouldn't have told him you but it's so hard to not tell you how beautiful you are every time I see you." Jakes words flowed out of him but instant regret set in to his body. He didn't th8nk there was any well he stood a chance of her liking him back yet he was so very wrong!   
Amy leant in and kissed Jake, it felt right.  
"I like you too Jake!"  
They both felt like this was the start to the rest of there life, destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1am and while the whole world seemed asleep but there was one person who was not; Amy Santiago. She'd been up fit roughly 15 minutes now with a sick feeling. She couldn't decide whether or not to wake up Jake, on one hand she hated being ill alone but then she also didn't want to wake up her husband. Turns out she had left it to late to decided, she ran into the bathroom and began vomiting up her stomach. Jake woke up in an instant and ran to the ahroom to comfort his wife.

"You ok Ames? Your taking tomorrow of work." He said stroking her hair as she laid her head on his lap.  
"Yeah I'm alright now, no I'm sure I just ate so,etching funny I need to go to work!"   
"Fine as long as you promise to leave if you feel even the slightest bit ill ok?" Amy promised and the two went back to bed until the alarm woke them up.

Now at the precinct   
It was now around lunchtime and Scully began to eat his classic pizza cookie with extra cheese and as he began to eat it something changed with in Amy she went running back to the bathroom. As it was the lady's bathroom so of course it was of limits to Jake so Rosa followed her in. She like held did held back Amy's hair.  
"You ok Amy? You should probably head home." Rosa said as they walk back to there desk.  
"I'll be ok, thanks for helping me means lot." The two woman headed back to there desks.

Now at home 

"Amy do you think you could be pregnant? It would explain the sickness." The two were now home and cuddled up in there bed. Thinking about it there could be a possibility that she's pregnant.

"I mean yeah i guess, thinking about it I'm 2 weeks late! Oh my god Jake i could be pregnant! I'll go take a test." It's weird how it I didn't click before the she that she could be pregnant, they hadn't been trying but that doesn't make it impossible.  
5 minutes, they longest 5 minutes the world had ever taken when the couple waited to see if they were going to be having a baby.   
"Jake i-its positive! Jake were have a baby!" Amy could barley speak through her excitement and and also happy tears.   
"Wait really? You better not be lying to me right now! I cant believe were going to have a baby! Also quick side note don't tell Boyle yet unless you want many questions." Amy and Jake peralta were going to be having a baby, maybe it wasn't planned but they wanted this baby more then anything.   
In Nine months they would have the best gift ever Baby Brooke Peralta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING for people with emetophobia (I have it and it slightly triggered me and I wrote it!) and some others *   
> Amy being pregnant in season 7

*TRIGGER WARNING for people with emetophobia (I have it and it slightly triggered me and I wrote it!) and some things may trigger other people.  
Basically my version of his Amy will reveal she's pregnant in season 7

Me and Rosa are kindly being sheltered by a gazebo, waiting to be called to duty. We're currently on a man hunt but nothing seems to be happening. One hour we've been standing here!

"Hey Amy I got this for you." Rosa passed me a brown bag with a, oh god, with a pregnancy test inside.

"Rosa thank you but I really don't think I'm pregnant." Rosa insisted because she brought the test I have to take it. She also insisted I do it now inside a horrible porter loo!   
They were basically my worst fear! I don't know why my mum says I got locked in one when I was younger so maybe it stems from that? Anyways I did not want to do this here!

5

4

3

2

1

Oh my god I can't look! I just cant! It had been 10 minutes and if the instructions are correct then it will say whether or not pregnant or not. Basically this one little test determines my WHOLE future. Oh god I'm spiralling! 

"Amy it's ok breathe." Rosa said as she saw me spiralling.

1  
2  
3  
4

Hold   
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7

Out   
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8

"Ok I'm ready... here goes." I slowly peel my hand from the test to reveal the results...

Positive 

"I-it's positive... this cant be happening! Don't get me wrong I want a baby more then anything but i also want to be the NYPD's youngest Captain and Jake! What about Jake? He doesn't even want kids! He's said that himself. What if he leaves me? No I can't live with out him! Oh my god what am I going to do? How will I afford to raise a child as a single mum? Will we have joint custody? How will it work at work?!" 

"Amy calm down! Your freaking out when there's no need to! You can still achieve your dreams, yes it will be harder but it's not impossible and Jake you really think Jake would leave you? He loves you more then anything! Seriously you should see the way he looks at you, to be honest it's quite annoying especially when he's meant to be working! Maybe he doesn't want a child but I know he'll be happy, scared but too but happy!"

Maybe Rosa is right, I just cant help but think that he'll leave me. I really love him and I can't loose him!

"What are you to talking about?" Shit! Terrys coming and the test is out for the world to see! What do i do? To late...

"Oh my god! Your pregnant!"   
"Terry whisper!" Rosa hissed.  
"Your pregnant? This is amazing Amy congratulations!"  
"What hold up why do you think Amy's pregnant not me?" Rosa said clearly trying to mess with Terry's head. I laughed at her as i saw the shock on Terry's face.  
"I um well because Amy has been talking about this a lot recently?" Terry nervously smiled at Rosa hoping not to be punched.

"She's just messing with you Terry! Yes I'm pregnant but don't tell anyone! I've only just found out my self. Ok?"

"Of course but take it easy, i don't want you doing yourself of baby damage." Terry glared at Rosa as he walked away into the crowd of cops.

The next day// Normal POV  
5:30 in the morning Amy was awake, she hadn't suffered from morning sickness yet but she feared its just about to start.   
About ten minutes ago she was awoken feeling ill so she went to get a drink, she couldn't get back to sleep so decided to watch some tv. That's when she got that feeling. The feeling of I'm about to be sick...  
She bolted to to the bathroom, she heard Jakes footsteps coming towards her as she emptied her stomach. Naturally she couldn't help but cry.

"Hey Ames it's ok, just breathe. It's all ok, I'm here." Jake rubbed circles on Amy's back and held her long brown her behind her head.

"Thank you Jake, we should um go back to bed..." Amy said quickly trying to avoid Jake asking her why she was sick.

"Amy wait, why are you rushing of? You've just been sick you need to take it easy. Why do you think you were sick Ames?" Jake stopped her standing up and gently pulled her down to his lap, she lay there trying to figure out how to tell him.

"So I- I'm pregnant..." 

"Oh I-." Jake went as white as a ghost but before he could continue Amy interrupted him. She grabbed his hand and looked at him with a sad and looking, tears brewing.

"Jake i know you don't want a baby and that's ok but I do and I have a human growing inside of me! I can't loose you but I love you more then anything! You are my world, your the reason I smile everyday! I don't know what I'll do with out you Jake! But this is your chance to leave, not bring up this child, make a new life with s-someone else." Tears streamed from Amy's eyes like a waterfall. She really couldn't loose Jake! The thought of him being with someone else broke her heart. 

"Amy, Amy look at me. I'm never going to leave you! I love you so so much. And yeah I said I didn't want to have a baby but I do. I was embarrassed to say that I was scared and didn't think I could raise a child! I don't what to mess up like my dad did! I want this baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Amy Santiago."

They both sat there crying the happiest of tears. Jake checked the time and it was 6 o clock so it was time for them to get up anyway. He decided not to wake up his wife but instead make her breakfast and a coffee. He was over the moon that they would soon have a child.

Later that day  
"Looks like we are in a stand off!" Terry said almost with a grin on his face.  
"Oh no I gotta pee!" Amy shouted and ran to the loo. Jake smiled at her, this was the 5th time she'd been to the loo in the last hour and only they, Rosa and Terry knew why.

—————————  
Is this the longest chapter I've written? I think so! This is my idea of how the Episode one will go down! I'm so beyond excited cause tomorrow it comes out! Though I have to wait till Friday but that's ok! I will actually cry if Amy's pregnant or if we get any peraltiago😂 I can't believe it's an hour long too!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I loved writing it! I might make a pt2 idk.   
Thank you to sixdrink_amy for all the lovely comments💗  
Please ignore any mistakes🌷  
Have a good day💕


End file.
